Water Wars
by FansieFace
Summary: It's senior year, almost graduation, and so the Water Wars have begun. The teams have been announced and the Wars are ready to commence. Who will rise victorious?
1. Teams

"Class, please! Quiet! Down!" Miss Hannah shouted. "CLASS!" She sighed and gave up, looking down at her desk. Her homeroom class was full of teenage boys, all of whom were friends and were very, _very_ , noisy. She was used to it by now, the end of the year, and hardly expected the fourteen seniors to be quiet, which was why she was very concerned instantly when silence fell. She barely caught the tail end of the last announcement as the boys roared back into conversation with the click of the mic being put down.

"Did you hear it?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Dave?"

"We need to know this, guys!"

"Ah, leave the Mouth alone. He was trying to tell us the whole time."

"You heard me?"

"Course I did, Mouth."

"Why didn't you shut them up?"

"Why should I?"

"UGH!"

"Stop arguing with Spot and just tell us where we find the list, idiot!"

"I can't tell you something I don't know!"

"Well why don't you know?"

"Because you guys didn't shut up long enough for me to hear!"

"I heard it!"

"Then where is the list posted?"

"How on earth did you hear that sentence over all of us?"

"Because I made an effort."

"Well, then."

"Where's it posted, Crutch?"

"Yeah, c'mon, tell us!"

"Music hall."

"Thanks, Crutchie!"

"Ah, you bums."

"What? Why are we bums?"

"You can't pay attention for your own news!"

"Aw, shut it, Crutch!"

"Yeah, Crutch, shut it!" Out of twenty-two students, the fourteen boys were the only ones who never stopped talking. The rest were girls, and most of them ignored the boys, although two of them joined in occasionally. It had been a loud year. The bell finally rang, signaling the rush to first period, and Miss Hannah put her head down on her desk. Time for a migraine pill.

The boys rushed to the music hall during lunch with the other wave of seniors, probably scaring the freshmen who were sitting near the doors as they rushed forward in a mass of yelling upperclassmen. They flooded into the music hall, crowding in front of a bulletin board with a single piece of paper tacked to it. They made noises of excitement or disappointment after viewing the posted list.

"AY! Let us through, hey? Move when you've seen!" Jack yelled at his agemates.

"Oh, shut up Kelly. You'll get to see it soon enough!" Oscar Delancey yelled back at him. Jack grumbled.

"Alright, boys! Plan...seven!" All of the group of boys grinned and pulled their smallest member forward.

"Ready, Romeo?"

"Ready, Jack." Romeo was the youngest senior, only fifteen, because he was ridiculously smart and had skipped a few grades. Jack gave his youngest friend a wink, then called out the other members needed for the plan.

"Race! Spot! Finch! Specs!"

"Ready!" The four boys said, pushing up to Jack and Romeo.

"GO!" Several other seniors turned back to watch at Jack's shout, just in time to see Race and Spot bulldoze a short path, Finch and Specs hold it, and Jack lift Romeo up. Jack launched the boy forwards, towards the rest of the senior class, and Romeo curled up into a cannonball position hit the crowd rolling. They gasped, yelled or laughed depending on who they were and where they were standing. Romeo's roll cleared a path, and Race and Spot rushed through it to the list.

"OKAY!" Spot yelled, overpowering the noise of the rest of the crowd. "HERE YA GO, BOYOS! MISS HANNAH'S HOMEROOM WATER WARS TEAMS!"

"SPECS AND ROMEO!"

"SPOT AND RACE!" The two boys looked at each other and high-fived.

"JACK AND CRUTCHIE!"

"HENRY AND ELMER!"

"ALBERT AND FINCH!"

"SNIPER AND SMALLS!" The two girls laughed and headed back to lunch.

"BUTTONS AND KNOBS!"

"MUSH AND DAVEY!"

"CLARA AND...oh wait, we've hit girls." Spot and Race stepped back, earning groans from the other girls in their homeroom. Race muttered something to Spot, then stepped back to the board.

"CLARA IS WITH SARAH!" Then he stepped away also. The group of friends walked away together back to lunch.

"Good operation of plan seven, Rome." Specs said approvingly, tousling his friend's hair.

"We're gonna kick butt!" Romeo commented happily.

"Nah, Race and I are gonna annihilate you bums!"

"Jack and I rule over you freaks!" The competition was ready to begin, and they were ready to fight.

 **So this is based on an actual competition at my high school every year, where the seniors get teamed up and have to soak the team they're against. This results in people hiding under porches and stuff like that, which was quite scary when my sister was a senior because we had random people shooting us with water guns and balloons. Basically, if you get wet you're out, and if both on a team are out the team is eliminated. If one is out but the other eliminates the team you're against, the one who's out is back in for finals, which brings it down to the winning team. This story is also an example of how bad I am at staying on task, but my Pape Selling Competition story is in final editing and should be out soon.**


	2. Beginning of the Plans

**/NEW MESSAGE/**

 **SEND TO: ROMEO**

 **FROM: SPECS**

 **S:** r u ready 2 beat them?

 **R:** course i am.

 **S:** plan? **  
R:** if we wanna move on 2 finals we have 2 take out spot and race. **  
S:** yeah **  
R:** so we need 2 work on them first **  
S:** plannage? they r trying 2 get us 2 **  
R:** we need 2 get at spots house **  
S:** why not races? **  
R:** cause race would see us. bare yard

 **S:** right. whats spots yard like? **  
R:** lots of trees and bushes and stuff **  
S:** how do u kno all this when you've known us for two years?

 **R:** i'm a genius. i plan ahead. **  
S:** so does the genius have any actual plans, or just notes on the yards of our victims? **  
R:** plans. not sharing over txt, 2 many people kno ur password **  
S:** nobody knos my password! **  
R:** its Alohamora327 **  
S:** how u kno dat? **  
R:** why u talk dat way? **  
S:** ain't nobody got time for that! **  
R:** shut up. **  
S:** no you shut up. **  
R:** fine i will. meet me at my house after school. u can ride the bus if u want.

 **S:** k. cya then.

 **/NEW MESSAGE/**

 **SEND TO: JACK**

 **FROM: CRUTCHIE**

 **C:** ready to operate?

 **J:** yep

 **C:** we've been planning all year for this

 **J:** yep

 **C:** were so gonna win

 **J:** yep

 **C:** my house after school.

 **J:** cya then

 **C:** time to put plan ww into action

 **J:** i'm so ready

 **C:** good. they're going down.

 **/NEW MESSAGE/**

 **SEND TO: ALBERT**

 **FROM: FINCH**

 **F:** so we hafta beat the girls

 **A:** ya

 **F:** those two might be hard ta get

 **A:** we just have 2 get smalls first **  
F:** true if we get her sniper will be easier **  
A:** she did get her nickname for a reason though **  
F:** that wasn't water guns n stuff it was airsoft, laser and bebe **  
A:** that doesn't make her any less of a threat **  
F:** water guns are an entirely different technique! **  
A:** still. we should focus on her first then smalls cause smalls will b easy. **  
F:** sounds like a plan i guess **  
A:** that's cause it is a plan **  
F:** alright **  
A:** come to wally world after school with me **  
F:** why?

 **A:** we need to stock up on the big guns literally. big water guns, little water guns and tons and tons of those tiny little easy pop launchable balloons the ones that look like grenades.

 **F:** sounds good. cya then.

 **/NEW MESSAGE/**

 **SEND TO: DAVEY**

 **FROM: MUSH**

 **M:** so we need 2 take out the dream team **  
D:** buttons and knobs, yeah **  
M:** any ideas? **  
D:** plenty. **  
M:** none of them include hiding out in ur house and studying instead of being part of the water wars, right? **  
D:** why would i do that? **  
M:** because ur the brainy guy who enjoys studying. **  
D:** i don't have any finals left except for ap calc, and that i don't need to study for because i already know it. i'll just review starting a few days before. we're going to win this war. **  
M:** glad to know ur planning on helping. **  
D:** we should meet and choose a plan soon. tm after school maybe. i hafta watch les today.

 **M:** k. ttyl.

 **In response to Biankies's wonderful review, yes, this is a multichapter fic. It will follow the whole process of the wars, planning and all, until the finals and the winner is announced. PM ideas for who you would like to win and ways you want to see people taken out, or if something is confusing, like what team is against who. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling here, but I wanted it to be more like real texts.**


End file.
